1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of anchors for securing tension springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tension springs are used in a variety of products including machinery. Typically, one end of the helical spring is attached to a particular machine member that is movable whereas the opposite end of the spring is attached to a stationary object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,129 issued to Larsson, there is disclosed a device for adjusting the tension of a spring. A threaded cylinder is attached to one end of the spring with the threaded cylinder being rotatably mounted to an object. The opposite end of the spring is attached to a member. The threaded cylinder has a longitudinal axis in line with the spring axis and thus, rotation of the threaded cylinder results in stretching or compressing the tension spring thereby controlling the spring tension.
A problem occurs in utilizing the prior tension spring anchors in that as the tension on the extension spring is adjusted, the spring twists as the anchor is rotated. In extreme cases, the spring will twist and deviate from its normal longitudinal axis. I have designed a swivel spring anchor that allows the spring tension to be adjusted without the spring twisting. A rotatable head is mounted to a threaded cylinder with the head, in turn, connection to one end of the tension spring. As a result, rotation of the threaded cylinder will increase or decrease the tension in the spring without twisting the spring. Disclosed herein is my new adjustable tension spring anchor with a rotatable head.